


Noche De Bodas

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: ⭐Durante la noche de bodas Yami Sennen recibe la invitacion por parte de la rica y egocentrica familia de su marido Seto Kaiba para participar en una tradición ancestral. Lo que Sennen no sabe es que esta "familia" esconde un oscuro secreto y que su "noche de bodas" se convirtio en un juego letal de supervivencia.....💙Historia yaoi (chicoxchico)🎁Prideshipping✨Historia 100% echa por mi
Relationships: prideshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Dato que tienen que saber
> 
> 🎀No quiero ofender a la religion, ni mucho menos a personas religiosas 
> 
> Sin más sean bienvenid@s a mi nueva historia.....
> 
> "Noche de bodas"

**-Y digame sr. Sennen ¿cómo fue su estancia estando con la difunta familia Kaiba? -** volvio a preguntar el oficial

El oficinal me miraba analizando otra vez mi vestir claro parecia un maldito loco estaba cubierto de sangre hace no mucho que habia salido de esa casa que más bien era la puerta al infierno.

 **-Y-yo no quisiera hablar de eso-** el hombre frente a mi suspiro cansado claro llevavamos dos maltidas horas aqui

 **-Por favor sr. Sennen necesito que coopere-** fruncie el seño y me levante de golpe

 **-¡¡Que quiere que le diga oficial esos mal nacidos casi me matan !! -** el hombre me tomo de los hombros y me volvio a sentar en la silla mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi

 **-Se que es duro perder a su esposo pero ..-** puse mi dedo en medio de sus labios callandolo

 **-Ese estupido no era mi esposo, no despues de lo que intento hacer-** dije con odio, pero aun asi el me miro con dulzura

 **-Cuide su lenguaje y dejeme terminar-** asenti no muy convencido **-se que es duro perder a su ..... a alguien que alguna vez fue especial para usted-** sonrei asintiendo para que continuara **-pero necesito que nos cuente que le paso-** comenzo a acariciar mi muñeca con su pulgar **-por favor sr. Sennen tenga confinza-** sus ojos me miraban intentando desnudar mi alma y saber que fue lo que sucedio

 **-Esta bien-** suspire en sus ojos pude notar un brillo hermoso **-Todo comenzo la noche de nuestra boda ......**

_✨Si podría retroceder el tiempo me habria convencido a mi mismo de haberte dicho que no en el altar o mejor aun nunca haberte conocido✨_


	2. 🌸 1 🌸

**Narro Yop**

En una habitacion completamente blanca se podia apreciar un bello espejo frente a el un chico tricolor, ojos rubies y tes morena estaba sentado en el borde de su cama peinando su cabello.

 **-En la enfermedad y la salud, en la riqueza y la pobreza yo Yami Sennen te seguire amando-** recito frente al espejo para luego cubrir su rostro sonrojado **-no se si podre ir y presentarme frente a toda la familia de** **Seto seguramente son unos amargados y aguafiestas como el-** se tiro en la ancha cama, estirandose sentiendo lo suave que era esta

 **-Primero a** **si no es-** el tricolor se levanto y miro a un chico alto, ojos azules, cabello castaño y tes blanca **-y no sabia que tu pensabas** **eso de mi familia-** dijo riendo mientras se acercaba al tricolor **-¿ya tienes todo listo?-** pregunto acostando de nuevo al oji-rubi en la cama posicionandose encima de el 

**-¿Y si no me aceptan?-** el castaño sonrio para besarlo siendo correspondido por el moreno

 **-Lo aran eres muy adorable, inteligente,** **el color de** **tus ojos es hermoso, al igual que tu sonrisa tu... tu** **eres perfecto-** el tricolor estaba como tomate, el oji-azul sonrio triunfante

 **-Ya callate Seto-** se quito al castaño de encima y tomo su maleta

Ambos salieron del apartamento asia el aeropuerto donde los esperaba el jet privado. Pasaron unas 3 horas en el jet hasta llegar a Japon, Yami bajo junto con Seto agarrados de las manos, subieron al auto

que los llevaria a su destino la ciudad de Dominó. El castaño abrió la puerta del auto dando su mano el moreno la tomo y salió mirando a su alredor todo era hermoso la casa o más bien mansión estaba decorada con rosas en la entrada además que en algunos muros entaban las iniciales KC.

**-☆Tengo un mal presentimiento, espero que todo salga bien☆-** pensó el moreno estando frente a la gran mansión Kaiba

_**Continuará........❤♥💜🌌** _


End file.
